Letting it Go to Your Head
by creep-stats3
Summary: Flaming Paradox is Axel's hit list band, but things are starting to look ugly. On the sidelines is the mysterious Roxas who works as the errand boy. Despite Axel's friendly nature, the boy remains cold.
1. Introductions

Letting it go to Your Head  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: The KH characters are not mine or any other related material; just this fic for entertainment's sake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..--.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.

"Name: Axel  
Age: 22  
Blood Type: O+  
Body type: Lean build and thin  
Fav. Music: His own  
Fav. Food: Anything Mexican  
Temper: Fiery  
Profession: Musician: Vocalist/lyricist  
Dislikes: Anyone who tells him what he can't do. Anchovies.  
Fav Colors: Black, red, green, orange, gray, white."

Axel smirked at the magazine article and tossed it aside. He crossed his legs up on his black leather love seat staring up at a poster of his band taped to the ceiling.

Axel heard steps coming his way and sure enough the door to his quarters opened to reveal a boy in a tux. "Afternoon, can I get you anything?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Enough with the formality, it's really not worth it."

The boy in the doorway merely gave a small bow and repeated his earlier question. Axel sighed. This was Roxas, the new kid who'd been hired to tend to the super star's every beck and call.

Axel shrugged. "Well, I could use an unbiased opinion on the new lyrics I've been working on. Think you could help me out?"

The boy crossed the room standing before Axel on the love seat. Axel rose lazily and shuffled over to the desk against the opposite wall and swiped a few loose pages that had rested there. He carried them back over to the love seat and plopped down leaving room for the blond to take a seat next to him.

Roxas was about a foot shorter than Axel with big blue eyes that rarely showed any emotion, a straight and porcelain face, his hair was spiked and his frame was thin. Of course the tux was all the more slimming. Axel generally didn't like the idea of a uniform or even someone to serve him, but the kid had been running low on job offers and needed the job desperately thanks to the crappy economy. It always shocked the vocalist how Roxas could always hold his mask in place. Despite Axel's constant attempts to invite the kid to feel at ease, he hadn't warmed up in the slightest.

"Here, tell me what you think."

The page read:

"Another Day, Another Disaster"

An old relic falling to the ground  
Another heart's been broken  
And the culprit can't be found  
It was me…

Funny how we fight to love but love to fight  
Can this truly be our future?

It's another day and another disaster …  
All over again  
It's my fault again  
And I don't even want to say sorry  
I know you wont hear me anyway

chorus 1

Call me wicked, call me cruel  
You're not lyin', it's all true  
disturber of the peace is what you say  
And all I want to do is turn to run away

chorus 2

Another day, another disaster  
I wish I could have realized faster  
Another day, another disaster  
This ice is growing thin  
It wont be long before I fall in

Could you ever forgive a clutz?  
I know sorry wont cut it but I'm beggin'  
I admit I've been wrong, oh so wrong  
One more chance, that's all I ask!

Chorus 1  
chorus 2

End song

Roxas trained his eyes to the lyrics reading slowly and once he reached the end looked up at Axel meeting his eyes,  
"I like it."

Axel smirked, "Now you're not just saying that, right? I need constructive criticism. Don't worry, I won't bite."

"No really, I like it."

Axel searched the boy's eyes for a hint of a bluff but there was none. He gave a chuckle.

"Well then, that's good to know. Hopefully all the fans will be as optimistic as you are."

Roxas nodded and arose from the seat giving a small bow. "If that's all sir, I have the others to attend to."

"For the love of all things good and holy! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me "sir"? Call me Axel, please!"

Roxas bowed again and left the room closing the door carefully behind himself. Axel stared after the boy in awe. How could anyone be so mysterious? The kid looked no more than 19, but who knew what made him the way he was. Axel shrugged it off and lay back reinstating his stare to the poster on the ceiling. He scanned the flaming letters at the top that read: "Flaming Paradox". He saw the faces of Drew, Yuki, Elam and Bree. In order respectively, the guitarist, the drummer, the keyboardist and the bassist. All of them were close friends of Axel's since childhood. They'd just put the band together and hit some notes that went off the charts and bang they were signing a record deal. The sales went off the charts and "Flaming Paradox" became a success. They were classified under a punk rock label always famous for their unique style in both music as well as dress. They were influenced by the Visual Kei style Japanese singers were so renowned for as well as a little British punk.

The band was pretty complete with the personality package: Drew was by far the most outgoing. He was charismatic, congenial, outgoing to a fault, unpredictable and over confident. Yuki was always her very own person. She was quiet generally but put her all into her playing. She stood out on stage for her enthusiasm on the electric piano. She came from Japan originally and her style reflected it in all kinds of crazy combinations and make-up jobs done by professional stylists brought in especially from Japan to suit her taste. She was spoiled, but she wasn't a brat.

Elam was the quiet and mysterious drummer. He had a few tattoos down his arms, a lip piercing, and multiple ear piercings on the left ear all the way up the lobe to the cartilage. He wore short copper brown hair with thick golden highlights in the bangs only. He generally had one eye covered in the emo look but with an obvious fashion sense.

Bree was the confident and aggressive American hottie that took the cake for most hormonal boy fans. She was sexy, usually wore black lip stick and netting shirts with tight jeans with a nose piercing. She was thin but strong. Messing with her was unwise to any gender. She had taken martial arts and knew how to pack a punch as well as how to aim just right. She was infamous for her gum chewing.

And then there was Axel. The closet romantic that had a way with words; he could bend them to transmit the message just right. He was also known for his charisma and congeniality. However he had a fiery temper which made for exuberant stage-presence. He was aesthetically eye-catching with long flaming red hair and a tattooed inverted tear drop under each eye. He was adored by fans for his incredible voice and his lyrics.

It had been a year since Flaming Paradox had hit the charts and become successful, but fame comes with a high price… The group was starting to split. There was an obvious divide caused by shattering jealousy and covetous natures at war. Axel was always the center of attention as the vocalist whereas the others hardly got their moment in the limelight. Pay checks were uneven and the fan bases became a race for each member to win.

Axel sighed and rolled over on the love seat. Why did destiny always have to divide something that started out as amazing? He felt the heat rising in his chest and snapped his teeth over his bottom lip drawing droplets of blood.

"This isn't what we wanted…"

------_-_--__--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_---.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

First Chapter is done :D

Demon Ninja!


	2. Beginnings

Letting it Go to Your Head

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any related material

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-

Yuki walked the halls of the luxury condominium coming to a halt before Axel's door and knocked shyly.

"Who's asking?"

"Ara… Yuki-desu."

The door opened to reveal a smirking Axel. "You know you don't really need to knock, right?"

Yuki smiled back brightly having to bend her neck back just to meet Axel's gaze. Yuki was the shortest of the group and by far the most adorable. She was always polite and didn't care about the limelight. As long as she could play her music she was happy. She and Axel had a close relationship similar to that of siblings.

Yuki knew how to speak English, but insisted on throwing in her occasional Japanese phrases just for kicks.

"Ohayo Axel-san, Ogenkidesuka?"

"I've already told you I don't understand your gibberish. I didn't catch any of that."

"Good morning, how are you?"

Axel turned and walked back into the room stretching his arms over his head. "I'm fine I suppose. Just reminiscing about the good times when we were still a team."

Yuki tilter her head curiously apparently oblivious to what Axel was talking about. Axel quirked a brow, "You really haven't noticed?"

Yuki shook her head quickly touching the ends of her index fingers together sheepishly.  
"I'm not good at noticing things that aren't told to me directly…"

Axel smiled gently. "That's the Yuki I know. Well, the group is starting to get more difficult to contend with. Drew is really doing all he can to get as much attention as he can and goes into a fit when he doesn't. Elam is ignoring me and Bree had been complaining about the camera's focus on me."

Yuki stood before Axel looking adorable. She had her hair long enough to brush her back. It was straight and silky with colorful berets snapped onto some hair coming down the right side of her face. She wore an orange hoody/cap, a shirt with one long white sleeve and on the other side was a spaghetti strap with colorful floral designs decorating the body, a white-pink skirt with yellow polka dots only on one side plus one orange legging striped with green and a purple stalking decorated with blue polka dots. She wore a black and pink striped tie and red converse that reached up over her ankles. It was amazing how she would wear the craziest things and still look fabulous.

"Maybe you should talk to them." She suggested innocently.

Axel scoffed. "Yeah right, what for? They're the ones who should be talking to me."

Yuki gave a small frown and took a few steps towards Axel with her head low. He knew this wasn't going to end pacifically. Her head came up and her eyes were glowing madly. She leapt and next thing Axel knew she was on his back pulling at the corners of his mouth as he fought to keep his balance.

"You need to talk to them Axel! Swallow you pride!"

The vocalist finally lost his balance and went crashing forward to the carpeted floor and skidded a couple inches before coming to a stop. His eyes were little spirals as he groaned. Yuki sat a top him looking like a little child in comparison. She was smiling with feline contentment.

"Okay, you win."

Yuki jumped up and struck a victory pose. "Yuki one-hundred, Axel zero!"

Axel pushed himself up from the ground and sucked in air through his teeth when he realized he had rub burn on his chin. "Friggin' A Yuki, be more careful next time!"

Yuki's eyes widened and watered as she picked up her hands and balled them just under her chin to look ridiculously adorable, "Gomen ne Axel…"

"Not the big eyes…"

Yuki stared him down with a tear ready to fall from her large black eyes.

"Okay, okay, sorry I yelled. I'm fine…"

And then her demeanor flipped and she was the happy little girl again bouncing around singing some kind of childhood rhyme in Japanese. Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. He was too much of a push over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas tapped on Drew's door gently.

"Come in, the Drewster is available for anything."

Roxas opened the door and stepped inside.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked with a slight bow.

Drew quirked a brow which disappeared under his curly mop of hair and smiled. "You're way too polite dude, chill out and be happy."

Roxas merely nodded and repeated the earlier question. "Geez, just like an android or something; well, I guess I could use some advice."

What was it with people asking him opinions today? Usually it was just "Get me a drink", "Get me the manager", "I need a driver".

But Rixas complied and stood in the doorway awaiting Drew's next words. The boy had been on his computer browsing so he swiveled the chair in Roxas's direction holding onto the edge of the seat between his legs.

"I don't know what to do… I seriously feel like the band isn't about us anymore. It's all about Axel. I'm thinking of quitting and goin' solo, but…" He paused looking down, "I mean, I'd miss everybody, but it's not fair that Axel gets all the fame! Just because he's the vocalist and the lyricist! What about the rest of us? I've helped Axel write a few of his songs, and I play some pretty mean guitar. And I'm not the only one; the others are in the same boat. It's like America doesn't recognize the concept of team work and equal praise…"

Roxas stood and watched Drew's mind jump from one idea to the next obviously confused about what he might do next.

"I think you should work through it."

Drew looked up with wide eyes surprised by Roxas's sudden interjection.

"If you give up now, you'll just be doing what every other band has done…Fame isn't everything, and if you want to be recognized equally then fight for it."

Drew saw the burning determination in Roxas's eyes and had to do a double-take. He let his head fall and then came up with a small grin on his face.

"You're right… You're completely right. I shouldn't be so selfish. I've been turning Elam and Bree against Axel too. It's not anyone's fault, it's a matter of "working through it", like you say."

"Glad I could help. Is that all you'll be needing?"

Drew shook his head. "Nah, you should take the day off and have some fun. Believe me, today is a nothing day. Do what you want," He paused, "And thanks a lot."

Roxas was about to give another bow when Drew interrupted him loudly. "No! No more bowing, you're making me dizzy with how much you bow."

Roxas's eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Well, I guess the day off couldn't hurt."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel was in the kitchen with Yuki cooking up some spaghetti when Roxas came in. He barely looked himself without the tux on. He was wearing simple jeans and a beige T-shirt with an owl printed on the chest.

"Drew suggested I take the day off…" He said quietly.

Axel plopped his elbow down on the counter top resting his chin on his wrist with one brow quirked. "How come you listen to him when he tells you to relax and not me?"

"My apologies."

"Oh God…" Axel breathed slapping a hand to his forehead. "Chill out!"

Roxas's eyes met the ground and didn't come back up.

"Roxas!" Yuki called out, "would you like some spaghetti?"

"Wait, I should be making that…"

Yuki's eyes glowed. "I said would you like some spaghetti?"

Roxas took a step backwards holding his hands up in defense. "Sure, of course."

Then Yuki was back to being cute. "Alright! Well, sit down and it'll be ready soon!"

Axel sweat dropped. "You know Yuki, you're really scary when you want to be."

Yuki just smiled and hummed in response.

"Well, you heard the lady, take a seat," Axel said offering any of the empty seats at the table.

The blond obliged as last and sat down without another word until lunch was ready to be served.

"You know what you need?" Axel questioned, "You need some fun. I've decided then. I'm taking you out today. I mean, we're about a two hour's drive from Disney Land. Let's go there with the group."

Roxas's face turned beat red. "Oh, I shouldn't… I have things to finish up around here, and then I could…"

Roxas stopped dead when he saw both Yuki and Axel smiling at him in the same way.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"Nope!" The two chirped together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.--.-..-.-.-.--..--.--.--..-.-..-..--.--.--.--.-.--.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Three hours later the group was at Disney Land and since it was mid-school year they didn't have long to wait in line to go anywhere they wanted. They got the all-day pass that allowed them to go on every ride. Roxas was dragged along treated like he was one of the group.

He was surprised to find out how friendly "Flaming Paradox" really was. They were all fun to be around, and he became aware of Bree and Elam's relationship. They were definitely a couple. Roxas felt himself blush every time he'd see them steal a kiss from the other or hold hands and was compelled to look away.

Aside from that, the place was amazing fun. The boy had never been to Disney Land before and the rides were just as they appeared on TV. There were people dressed up as important Disney Channel characters such as Hannah Montana, Lizzie McGuire and of course the classic stand by characters from old Disney movies. Roxas found himself forced to take a picture with a young woman dressed as Jasmine from Aladdin and all he could do was stare at the ground blushing madly as the girl hugged him around the shoulders from behind for the picture. The gang broke up in guffaws at the look on the blonde's face.

The day went quickly and after roller coasters, haunted mansions, boat rides and what ever else it was time to settle down for the Fireworks. On the river bank everyone took a seat together. Drew sat to the very right of everyone with Axel next to him and Roxas next to Axel, then Yuki, Bree and Elam. There was an announcement with loud majestic music and the fireworks began. The different colors flashed before the group's eyes reflecting their magnificence.

Roxas stole a glance to his right finding himself mesmerized by the red head next to him. He looked away with a frown and let his head fall onto his bent knees and hugged himself. The fireworks kept booming above and he watched them with true longing.

Once the show ended the group headed back to the condominium. By the time they arrived it was midnight. They were all in a good mood, but too tired to stay up. Bree and Elam headed to their shared room; Yuki bid everyone a warm good night and disappeared into her bedroom while Drew called out a good night to the whole house before closing his door. Only Axel and Roxas remained.

Roxas scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Today… it was unnecessary."

Axel frowned. "Oh come on, you needed to get out. Besides it did us all a lot of good. I think Drew and I are on better terms now. Bree and Elam seem to have forgiven me too. We'll probably be bringing the issue up with the camera director tomorrow to make changes to the shots in our videos."

Roxas nodded. "Well, good night." He said just barely stopping himself from bowing. But he didn't move to leave.

"Good night then." But Axel didn't move either.

There was an awkward silence and only the slight tapping of a tree branch on the kitchen window was heard in the silent kitchen.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." Axel finally said and gave Roxas a wide grin before turning away.

"See you tomorrow."


	3. Opportunities

Letting it Go to Your Head

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KH.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel awoke with a start to the sound of a muffled scream. I leapt out of bed and rushed towards the sound grabbing a baseball bat he had by the door. Quietly, the red head opened his bed room door and followed the direction of the sound. It was coming from downstairs. He took the staircase two steps at a time and arrived at the bottom following the cries further. They were coming from the lone room. The door was open and Axel threw all precaution to the winds bounding to the door with a battle cry flicking on the lights and the bat at the ready. Oddly enough, there was no one there; all was calm but Roxas thrashing around in his bed.

The red head relaxed his grip on the bat and heaved a loud sigh of relief and maybe a little disappointment. The adrenaline was still pumping through him as he steadied his breathing. When he was calm enough he redirected his attention to Roxas. The boy was still fighting an invisible enemy in his sleep. As Axel approached the bed he was shocked to see long streaming tears flowing from the boy's closed eyes. He was blabbering incoherently, but in obvious agony.

"Roxas," Axel whispered as he rocked the blonde gently to no avail.

"Roxas, wake up." This time he said it more forcefully and the boy shuddered and started to calm.

"Are you awake?" He probed and had to smile when Roxas's head shook in negative response.

The red head figured he'd done his job for the night and turned to leave but his wrist was caught in a smaller hand that seemed to have a will of its own.

The vocalist leaned down to gently pry the fingers from his wrist and nearly jumped back when the blonde shot up in bed and before Axel knew it, his lips were pressed to Roxas's. That's when Roxas finally awoke.

His eyes opened slowly, groggily and as they focused they widened.

"AH!" He shot back against the wall pushing Axel backwards and hit his head on the wall in the process.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! That was an accident! I had no idea, I was dreaming, I don't know what happened, I just woke up and… I'm so sorry!"

Axel stood bewildered in the middle of the room. He was feeling rather numb from the previous encounter and had to pull himself together just enough to force a chuckle.

"Hey, no sweat. This isn't anything compared to an emo fan I had in the crowd one time begging me to sleep with him."

Roxas's horror-stricken expression gradually calmed and after a moment of silence the boys broke out into laughter.

"I'm still sorry…" Roxas said one the laughter died down.

Axel approached the bed again smirking. Much to Roxas's shock he climbed into the bed and pinned him between the wall and his body. Roxas felt the blood rush to his face all at once and saw the room start to swim.

"Don't be…"

And with that Axel enveloped the blonde's lips in a gentle kiss that lasted only briefly. Axel pushed off the wall and headed out of the room with the bat in hand and waved on the way out.

"See you in the morning." With that, he flicked the lights out and disappeared into the darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" Drew came galloping into the kitchen with an excited expression.

Everyone looked up curiously waiting for Drew to continue. "We've been requested in Mexico to perform in Guadalajara as a part of our world tour!"

Everyone beamed. "Awesome! I've never been to Mexico! Where else are we going?" Bree asked.

"As far as I've been informed we'll be going to Canada in the west and in the east, of course a few places here in the U.S., we'll likely be stopping in Argentina and Chile, and we may even go to Germany."

"Not Japan?" Yuki whined.

Drew smiled in her direction. "We can put in a request."

"Whoot! Real Mexican food! It's been a long time since I ate a real taco." Axel said savoring the imaginary taco in his mouth.

The red head's attention was deferred by the appearance of Roxas coming up the stairs.

"Good morning to ya!"

Roxas met the red head's gaze and looked away quickly. "Good morning."

Axel didn't like the reaction he saw. What an ass, he'd gone and made a stupid move again and this soon in the game too. Damn.

"Good morning Roxas!" Yuki chirped as she bounced over to the blonde and hugged him in greeting.

The boy blushed. "Goo'…, g' good morning." He wasn't used to all the attention. He'd started working for the group about three weeks and it had only been yesterday that they'd warmed up to him as a part of the scheme of things.

Axel's fiery glare met with Yuki's back and the girl felt goose bumps travel up and down her spine. She gave a nervous laugh and moved away. "I'm making pancakes, so I better not let them burn…" She didn't even bother turning to look at the red head.

"Hey Rox, I have some new lyrics I wrote out. I was thinking maybe you'd like to take a look at them?" The suggestion sounded innocent enough, but Roxas knew what the words truly meant.

"Of course," He answered without looking Axel in the eyes.

Axel led the way and Roxas followed feeling butterflies tangled in his stomach. Once they arrived at the room Axel let himself in and expected the blonde to follow. The boy stepped into the room and instinctively closed the door behind himself.

"Did I do something I shouldn't have last night?" Axel asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Roxas wouldn't meet his gaze and made a point of staring out the window in the room admiring the view of the country-side.

"No, you didn't."

Axel almost fell over in confusion, "So why all the awkwardness?"

Roxas continued watching the window seeing the sun rise higher into the morning sky creating an amazing green glow in the trees and plains outside.

The red head became impatient and strode over to the blonde tilting his chin up and kissing him again. The boy went stiff and then fell to his knees out of Axel's grasp with his face pointed at the ground.

Feeling absolutely useless, Axel looked around the room for something that might help the situation and found the perfect thing.

Roxas heard the strumming of a guitar and looked up slowly to see Axel playing a slow and calming tune. He strummed watching the guitar and only the guitar not brave enough to meet the blonde's gaze. He just hoped beyond hope that what he was doing would be enough to break the silence and hopefully get an answer out of Roxas.

The blonde felt the strength come back into his legs and disgust rushed through his veins at his own stupidity. He stood and walked over to the red head standing before the vocalist playing his guitar on the black leather love seat. He closed his eyes and listened to the melody swaying slightly with it. When it finally stopped, he opened his eyes again and smiled warmly at the red head.

He took a hand and cupped one side of Axel's face, leaned down and paused only a few inches away.

"I've always thought I make a better friend than a boyfriend is all." And he breached the distance between their lips once more. It was a long and gentle kiss that seemed to have lasted hours. It was sweet and honest without any further pretenses.

When the two finally broke apart Axel was for the first time speechless. He just let his head fall onto Roxas's stomach and closed his eyes. The blonde hesitated at first but then caressed Axel's hair gently moving through it's thickness and gently massaging as he went.

"Sorry for being so sudden Rox. I just… When you kissed me last night I was overjoyed. I had liked you from the moment I'd laid eyes on you."

Roxas sighed and picked up Axel's face to meet his eyes. "The feeling was and is mutual. However, the kiss was an accident. Although, I suppose it wasn't such a bad one seeing the results it brought, right?"

Axel smirked. "Right; so, care to explain what it is about you that keeps you so cold and distant?"

Roxas's eyes iced over. "That's a story for another time Axel. I promise I'll tell you, and it's not really as bad as it may seem through my reaction, but there are some memories that are more painful to speak of than others…"

The vocalist watched the icy gaze absolutely mesmerized by it and absent-mindedly pulled the blonde down to sit next to him. By this time the sun light had flooded the room and illuminated everything creating a fairy-land quality to it. The guitar sat reflecting the light, the unmade bed revealed all its creases in the sheets, the computer cast a shadow over the wooden desk and the posters around the room shone radiantly regardless of their depictions.

Roxas smiled warmly once more. "You don't seem to be here."

The red head shook himself of the daydream and smirked back. "Just admiring everything is all."

"So, are we going to give "us" a chance?" Roxas enquired.

Axel didn't even bother answering. Once again, just to keep up with clichés, he captured Roxas's soft lips with his own and kissed gently. He twined his fingers with the smaller boy's and stroked his hand with his thumb. Roxas smiled into the kiss and leaned in closer fighting to keep from having to crane his neck too far due to height difference. He didn't care as long as he could savor this moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-

Okay! Three chapters and I'm on a roll. Don't worry, they band comes into this more and more as the story continues. I'm on it, I'm on it.

Until next chapter

Creep!


	4. Fame

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2. I only own the side characters: Yuki, Bree, Drew and Elam. And maybe some other characters as the story continues.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.---.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flaming Paradox was to be on tour in only another week and preparations were hectic. Everyone was packed and ready to head out, but as usual last minute preparations were being worked on. The band manager, the body guards, the stage workers, make-up artists, stage planners, sound directors and of course Roxas were all running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

The manager had already explained the itinerary. The first concerts were close by. The first ones were in L.A., San Francisco, Washington, New York, Boston, Seattle, Miami, Honolulu, Chicago, Illinois, New Orleans, Nashville, Memphis, and oh so many other locations were to be covered in the first month. From there they'd move up to perform in Canada in some of the major cities and then they were to travel all the way down to Mexico, Argentina and Chile. All the Latino American countries were on the agenda. And the idea of all the running around was driving everyone insane.

"Our first show is in a week and I need to do something with my hair." Bree complained as she followed the manager around as he barked orders to the stage workers. The group was to have a pre-show practice to make sure the songs were down and practiced. There would be no lip syncing, and that meant that the sound better be damn good.

Roxas was running back and fourth moving clothes from a trailer of the band's best show wear to their respective trailers that would be dragged around for their tour. The manager, Vince, was red-faced and blowing steam out of his ears due to Bree's badgering, Sid was in charge of sound and catching shit from Vince about the last performance a year back when the sound left room for improvement. Sid cringed and promised a better performance this time.

Stage runners were heading high and low adjusting the light angles and replacing burnt out bulbs. They consulted the stage director, Liam, who instructed them on the backdrops and order of events on stage speaking of cues stage effects.

The band was up front moving about to help anyone who needed it all the while catching hell from all sides. Sid was badgering them to try the sound, Vince was on them about behaving themselves and leaving all the rest up to him, Liam ordering them to stand in the middle and practice their positions to be able to line up the lights and mark tape X marks for later reference. Axel made sure the group was lined up so everyone would be visible for anyone in the crowd. He also insisted that the camera man who would be projecting larger images of the band on side screens for further away viewers to not just focus on him. He planned out the shoots and made sure the cameras were clear on sharing the spotlight with every band member equally.

Roxas came buzzing by being rushed by the costume director, Pam, carrying a load of jeans and shirts piled high in his arms barely leaving room for him to see over. He felt his foot catch on something and fell forward knocking over a large speaker that teetered only a moment before crashing towards an oblivious Yuki. The stage worker Yuki was conversing with reacted just in time to get her out of the way but was crushed instead.

Roxas quickly rose to his feet abandoning the clothes and with help from the now alerted stage crew, lifted the heavy box off of the young man. His name was Ian, as Yuki confirmed, and he was out cold. Due to the size and weight of the speaker it was unlikely he made it out without a fracture or a break. Now Vince was having a real fit and Roxas stood apologizing to the potentially homicidal manager, along with Pam, Liam and Sid was on him about the danger of losing that speaker. Roxas explained what had happened and tried to defend himself to no avail. The simple fact that Yuki could have been the one to have been flattened under the speaker was what mainly got him into trouble.

The unanimous decision was obvious; Roxas was as good as fired for something so stupid on his part. The boy pleaded for a second chance explaining how important it was to have a job. And then Axel and Yuki stepped in the middle of the lecture.

"Stop this!" Yuki shouted to quiet everyone down. "This could have been anyone, and what would you have done if I knocked over the speaker instead?" She was furious. "Roxas has done nothing wrong. Leave him his job and keep working on the stage. We'll cover the expenses of the speaker and of course Ian's medical bill."

Axel stood between Roxas and the raging managers until Yuki's rage settled them down.

Suddenly Drew stepped in as well. "I agree with Yuki, this could have happened to anyone. Vince, Sid, Pam, Liam, y'all need to calm the hell down and worry about Ian first. Let's just get the stage preparations done so we can all go home." That shut everyone up. Drew turned to Roxas and the boy's wide eyes were enough for Drew to know how much he appreciated it.

"Vince, why don't you make your phone useful and call an ambulance? We have the in-house doc. Here taking care of Ian, but he needs a hospital with equipment before anything can be done. Hm?" Axel said raising an imperious brow.

Vince grumbled under his breath and snapped open his phone and looked for a quieter place to make the call.

Once the angry crowd dispersed, Drew, Yuki and Axel turned to Roxas and both gasped to see him with his head down and tears streaming off his face falling to the ground in a small puddle. Yuki spared no time in dragging him off-stage and to a quiet corner of the stadium with Axel on his other side. Drew didn't want to impose and left the three alone to their devices.

"Roxas, it's alright…" Yuki whispered and cooed. Roxas sobbed silently into his hands until Axel stepped up and wrapped his long arms around him and rested his chin on the boy's head.

"Thanks Yuki, I can take it from here." He said quietly while nodding over his shoulder at his co-star.

Yuki understood and turned to go back to the stage and see if she could help with anything on stage.

Meanwhile, Roxas composed himself with Axel's help.

"Thanks…" Roxas said quietly.

"It's alright," Axel shrugged with an arm still around the smaller boy.

"I can't believe what could have happened, and I need this job. More than that, someone's hurt and it could have been Yuki."

"Look, it could have happened to anyone. I know what it's like being under stress, and those bastards are damn hard to please. When a show is on the way it's always like this. We've had worse."

Roxas looked up with red eyes. "You have?"

"Yeah, one time one of the stage engineers left out a faulty cable that was still plugged in and I accidentally tripped over it and somehow managed to have it make contact with my skin. I was electrocuted pretty bad, but I'm still here. There's a running joke saying that ever since then my hair's impossible to straighten."

Axel smirked as Roxas' face lightened and he laughed. "Well, on the one hand I'm relieved nothing happened to you. On the other, I'm grateful you told me that. Thanks, really."

"Anytime."

Ian turned out to have a broken rib, but he wasn't upset. It turned out he was in love with Yuki and being able to save her from a similar fate proved very fulfilling. He was too happy for a patient with a broken rib. He'd be in bed for a while before he could get back to work, but his job would be standing open and ready for a promotion thanks to his honorable act of valor.

And so, the stage was set and the lights, effects, costumes, trailers, sound and cameras were all ready for opening night. Of course there were a thousand other opening nights to go through and different stages to attend to, but every stage promised to put on a show. To make matters simple, Vince contacted each stage ahead of time and gave some guide lines for the directors at each place in order to minimize stress and work.

That night Roxas was in Axel's room after everyone had gone to bed. He sat on the floor reading as Axel sat at his laptop writing some song lyrics and planning the music in his mind. He'd requested Roxas be with him to inspire him.

"Hey Rox, tell me what you think of this," he moved to let Roxas sit down and read the lyrics.

The screen read:

Two sides of one story  
two faces of the same coin  
feel like I've known forever  
back to back with fate

Parallel reflections of awe  
I never knew I knew you  
Until I turned around  
Always waiting to be found

Chorus 1  
You found me out  
when I turned around  
Wish it'd been sooner  
But it doesn't matter now

So here we are killing time  
no sense rushing  
we're living on a dime  
this is today and forever

Roxas looked up from the computer screen at Axel.

"I like it, but I feel like it needs more continuance. It feels sort of choppy."

Axel smirked. "See? Is being honest really all that hard?"

Roxas smiled. "I've been honest with you all the time. I just may not be as expressive."

Axel kicked the swivel chair to get it moving and Roxas lifted his feet off the ground to het it turn. As it slowed to a stop Axel hopped on with his legs hanging over one side, his lower torso in Roxas' lap and his elbows resting on the other arm rest.

"You're heavy." Roxas mused.

"Am not. Have you not noticed my skinny frame yet? I'm slim and trim."

"Compared to me, you're a giant."

"In height maybe."

Roxas laughed.

"Sleep with me." Axel said suddenly.

Roxas' face went straight.

"Huh?"

"Sleep with me tonight."

"What kind of sleep?"

"Well, it's not like I wouldn't mind getting into your pants, but I'm not a horny bastard. I was just thinking of sharing a bed kind of sleep."

Roxas smiled lightly. "I think I need some time before I let you get into my pants, but sharing a bed sleeping sounds like a good idea."

"Great." With that Axel rolled off the chair with his feet on the ground first and hoisted Roxas out of the swivel chair and over his shoulder.

"This is humiliating." Roxas mumbled.

"Ah, quit complaining."

Axel threw Roxas back first on the lush bed and pounced on him sparing no time to attack his lips. Roxas responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. The vocalist trailed his lips down the boy's neck gently and listened as Roxas' breathing hitched. Axel smirked into the skin and brought his head up to find the smaller boy's face red as a tomato.

Roxas blushed even harder when he saw Axel's eyes on him, but he smiled gently.

"Lay down." The blond said patting the space next to him. Axel did as told and made himself comfortable in the crook of Roxas' neck resting an arm over his stomach. Roxas stroked the whacked up fiery locks and like that the boys fell asleep.


	5. Ominous Foreshadowings

Letting it Go to Your Head

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2. I don't own their characters or have any association with Square Enix… yet.

That night and the next two were the only time the boys had together. The days were spent practicing and planning. And before everyone knew it, it was the night of the concert.

Roxas was standing in the front row waiting with the enthusiastic audience. His presence there had been requested by Axel so the vocalist could dedicate everything he had to the person he cared for most.

And so, it was only 15 minutes to starting time. Left and right were male and female fans alike. Everyone dressed in zany outfits, and some dressed up as their favourite band member. Axel had both girls and guys cosplaying as him.

Roxas felt ordinary dressed comfortably in baggy beige pants that bunched up around his tennis shoes. He wore an open beige pocketed vest to reveal a black T-shirt that read "I Don't Suffer from Insanity, I Enjoy Every Minute of it".

A loud boom of the speakers and a dimming of lights indicated the show was about to begin. After a brief period of silence, the sound of heavy footfalls echoes around the stadium. On stage, fog was emanating from apparently nowhere and a tall and wild looking silhouette appeared. Soon the figure broke through the screen to reveal none other than Axel looking absolutely amazing. He wore boots that added 4 inches to his already impressive height. His clothes weren't any exception the grandeur of his aspect either; he wore plaid skinny jeans that disappeared under his knee-high clog boots. They were striped red and black with a slight hint of yellow and purple threads only visible from Roxas' vantage point with 5 belts hung crossing each other over the vocalist's slim hips. One a chain, one studded, one black with silvery designs running all along it, and one cut down the middle appearing to be 2 separate belts but were connected bu the buckle on the side fastened together at Axel's right hip.

The pants had fabric strips crossing each other that Roxas could see hanging behind Axel's legs and were likely buttoned to the back pockets. There were strategically placed chains hanging in U shapes all around Axel's thighs at different heights and angles and lengths. Around the knees and calves were decorative zippers sewed on diagonally in different areas.

He wore a white shirt torn and dyed to look like it was blood stained. The neck was ripped and tattered, the sleeves were frayed and the bottom of the shirt was uneven. Around his neck, the vocalist wore 3 chains from which a crossbones pendant with flaming red rubies for eyes hung glaring out at the crowd.

Despite all this impressive décor, Roxas was most fascinated by Axel's face. His eyes had been accentuated with heavy eye-liner and his eye lids had been decorated too look like there was a purple and black fire burning around each emerald eye. His reverse teardrop tattoos were a great add on as well. Up his ears he had silver hoops and studs all the way up to the cartilage. And as per usual, his hair was whacked up in spikes that went every which way.

The rest of the band members were dressed similarly as they appeared on stage. The girls wore short plaid skits instead of pants and torn leotards for further effect. They all looked stunning, but for Roxas, Axel took the cake.

And so, the show began. Suddenly Roxas was aware of the screaming multitude beside and around him. The energy was intense.

"G'night everybody!" Axel called out into the mic, "How is everyone out here tonight?!"

The crowd screamed their positive response in a deafening unison.

"Good energy out there tonight! I like it!" He paused to let the crowd scream its approval and continued, "Are you Ready?!"

The crowd yelled back an affirmative response pumping their fists and waving around signs expressing their love of the band and the music started to play.

Fire ensued from the edged of the stage as the beat made it's fiery introduction started up by Elam on the drums and closely followed by Bree and Drew on Guitar and Bass. Yuki waited for her cue with Axel's singing.

The vocalist wrapped his long fingers of both hands around the microphone and closed his eyes revealing the seemingly blazing purple fire on his eye lids concentrating on the beat and the buzzing of the crowd started to calm as the music continued. The second Axel heard Elam hit the cymbal his emerald eyes snapped open and he began to sing. Roxas recognized the lyrics to "Another Day, Another Disaster" and the crowd went mad with pleasure. It was anew song, and they received it extremely well. Feeling the energy around him, Roxas couldn't help but find himself jumping with the beat. The lights, the sounds, the smoke, the crowd… Roxas was drunk on all of it. Soon he was pumping his fist screaming with the rest of the fans. He felt the thrill rush through him as he remembered that the gorgeous figure up on stage was the one he'd be going home with that night and he could barely believe it.

The concert continued and at some point every band member was given the mic to stir up the crowd. Drew, with his curly hair fro, short frame, on the edge of chubby and round boy face and blue eyes, had no trouble rusting up the crowd with his innate performer's charm; Bree, with her long brown hair streaked with hot pink, her luscious hips and bust, and her full lips and green hazel eyes had hoots, hollers and cat-calls from the crowd when she stepped up; Elam, with his tall frame, bald head, lip piercing, eye brow piercing, muscled chest, lean body, lean built arms with tattoos traveling down both of them, was the most popular. Despite his quiet nature and easy-going personality managed to stir up the crowd the most without having to say much at all. It seemed he had some hidden sexy talent that just emanated from the stage. Yuki had no trouble winning everyone's hearts with her short and small frame, thin waist, her long silky black hair streaked with highlighter orange and glow in the dark green and her adorable wide almond eyes plus her sweet sing song voice. She was irresistible. She was dressed punk, but adorable was the best word to describe her no matter what she wore. She thanked the crowd for their support and asked them to keep supporting them because that was what the band lived on. The crowd was smitten with her.

Time finally came for the last song.

"This one's a new one. Listen and enjoy…" Axel whispered into the microphone and swooning sighs were heard from the girls in the crowd.

A slow guitar, bass and keyboard unison started the song off; later joined by a simple one beat at a time drum accompaniment. On cue, Axel began to sing slowly in his chocolate tones. Roxas' eyes widened as he recognized the lyrics Axel had written a week ago while Roxas had been sitting on the floor reading. The song had been titled "One Story", and the boy felt his heart leap into his throat as Axel pointedly delivered the song to him as the stunning vocalist had his eyes focused on him and only him in the front row.

The crowd, of course, loved it, and after hearing the chorus just a couple of times they were already singing along. The song built up to its easy climax and slowed to its end in a span of five minutes and the crowd went wild with approval.

As soon as the noise died down Axel spoke into the microphone once more.

"Come up here Roxas," He said coolly and abandoned the mic to kneel at the edge of the stage with his hand extended to the blonde. Roxas hesitated at first feeling his heart pounding in his chest. The sound of the crowd immediately disappeared as Roxas became deaf and only could see Axel kneeling before him on stage. The boy finally snapped to reality and jumped the blockade jogging to reach the extended hand and took it. Axel hauled the boy on stage and before Roxas could catch his balance once his feet hit the stage surface, Axel pulled him into his chest and kissed him full on the mouth. A loud gasp from the crowd ensued followed by cheers, hoots, and hollers.

The lights, the sounds, the cheers, the hollers, the heat, the energy, Axel… Roxas felt it all go to his head, and then everything went black.

The blonde opened his eyes to a black leather ceiling and then noticed his head was laying on something soft. He moved his head slightly to see Axel looking down at him with a worried smile. He clasped one of the boy's hands with widened eyes.

"Are you alright?" The vocalist asked.

Roxas nodded. "What happened?"

"You passed out mid-kiss."

And the memory flooded back.

"Whoa…" He whispered.

Axe laughed. "We're on our way back to the condo. Why don't you rest?"

And so, Roxas did.

An hour later everyone was in the condo and heading their respective ways. Bree and Elam to their shared quarters, Yuki to hers just down the hall from Axel's and Drew across from Yuki.

Everyone bid each other good night and closed their doors.

Once inside Axel's room, the vocalist staggered over to the black velvet love-seat and let himself fall back on it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "What a night…"

Roxas watched the beautiful figure and caught the rising and falling of his perfect and somewhat exposed chest; his lightly toned arms, his slim waist and his sculpted legs. Before he knew it, Roxas had a hand on either side of Axel's head looking down into his eyes with deep concentration. The still purple and black flames sprouted up around his eyes making the vocalist look almost feral with his shining green eyes. His bright red hair splayed around his head looked like a majestic mane. Roxas felt absolutely mesmerized.

Axel met Roxas' eyes with a fire in them the boy hadn't seen there ever before.

"Take me." He ordered.

Roxas didn't need to be told twice. Their lips met in fiery passion and their hands immediately helped to remove each other's clothes. Finally, bare skin met bare skin as the boys succeeded in removing each other's shirts and Axel growled in the back of his throat as Roxas attacked his exposed neck and chest teasing the sensitive areas there. Axel's hands slid from the smaller boy's sculpted shoulders down his lean toned sides resting on the small hips.

"Roxas, wait…" He gasped. The boy pulled back in confusion and was pushed back and off the couch only to be swept up in the red head's arms and carried to the bed.

"We gotta do this right. I want to make love, no lust." Axel said seriously as he deposited the half naked boy on the foot of the bed. "If we do this, I'm taking it seriously, Rox."

The blond met Axel's eyes and knew it was serious. HE searched himself as memories surged, pleasant and unpleasant alike. He felt hot and cold, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He shuddered.

How did he feel?

HE thought about first meeting the vocalist, he remembered the three weeks of being a butler to him and then befriending him and in the same night becoming a significant other. Did he dare cross the line into love's valley of death?

The boy reached out for one of Axel's long hands and closed his eyes. He traces his thumbs over the soft skin, over the protuberant veins on top and over the smooth and shapely palm underneath. He felt the lines and the contours memorizing everything. Somehow it strengthened him and he opened his eyes meeting Axel's.

"Then I will as well," He whispered.

The vocalist gently pulled his hand back from Roxas and set it beside the boy on the bed climbing up. Roxas moved back until his head was on the pillows and Axel was holding himself above him with his fiery hair falling over his shoulders. The vocalist reached over to his bedside table and opened the small drawer pulling out a small bottle of lubricant and left it out to make it easier to reach later. Never did he avert his eyes from Roxas' deep-sea sapphires. The smaller boy closed his eyes steadying his breathing expectantly. Axel took his cue and descended on the boy's lips gently.

Slowly, passionately, gently…They made love. Without rushing their climax, without begging for more, they shared something true. It was a pact of trust and a promise of devotion through a yet to be perilous journey through the confinements of fame and fortune.

Their lived were about to flip upside down, and Axel knew it only too well.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Well, there's chapter 5 everyone. More to come soon.

Over and out

Creep


End file.
